Heretofore, when packages or articles were to be strapped to the standard type of wooden pallet, it was necessary to have the pallets all pass through the strapping machine in one position, for example, with the stringers of the pallet all facing in a direction so that the strap could be carried beneath the platform and the stringers and through the strap arch prior to tensioning and the strap around the pallet and the package thereon. If the pallet was turned 90.degree. as it was conveyed through the strapping machine, the strap would not be carried around the pallet by passing between the stringers because there was no provision made for such operation. In order to provide for strapping the article to a pallet whether the pallet is fed through the strapping machine with the stringers in one direction or with the stringers turned 90.degree. in another direction, the present invention has been devised to operate the strapping machine so that the strap will either pass under the stringers and around the package if the stringers are facing in one direction, but will operate to place the strap beneath the pallet platform between the stringers and around the package if the stringers are turned in a direction 90.degree. from the first described position.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a pallet strapping machine and control therefor which cannot operate to pass a strap between the stringers of a pallet unless the pallet is facing in such a direction as it passes the strapping station that operation in a mode to pass the strap between the stringers may occur.